


Tea Time

by CelestialCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/pseuds/CelestialCat
Summary: Harry and Draco have tea and wait for the snow to stop falling.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugareey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/gifts).



> I read in your list that you liked tea parties and since I love tea and reaaally wanted to draw a kind of homely scene with "interesting" perspective I just ran with it.. idk how interesting it really is in the end and I can't seem to be a good judge since I've been staring at this since forever. I really hope you like it! I also took some liberties with the colours because I wanted to give it a different vibe... I'll stop rambling! Once again I really hope you like it!! <33 It was really fun + tattoos!!! :D

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/71300/71300_original.gif)

 

Click the image for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/70253.html) . ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
